


Wuthering Heights: “Heathcliff, it’s me, I’m Cathy”

by beautywithin16



Category: Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights (1992), Wuthering Heights - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: A Wuthering Heights (1992) fanvid set to the Kate Bush song.
Relationships: Catherine Earnshaw/Heathcliff, Catherine/Heathcliff (Wuthering Heights)
Kudos: 1





	Wuthering Heights: “Heathcliff, it’s me, I’m Cathy”

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Wuthering Heights (new vocal version) by Kate Bush  
> Coloring: Saint by KeepHopeAlive


End file.
